


Premiación

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: ━Jason...━Drake. ━Trata de mantener sus ojos en el rostro ajeno. Realmente trata.Tomó aire ━ ¿Qué... estás haciendo?





	Premiación

Timothy Drake era una de las mentes más brillantes de su clase, por ello mismo de vez en cuando se daba el placer de faltar, solo para poder trabajar en sus propios proyectos.

Bruce estaba orgulloso de él, algo que genuinamente apreciaba, pues desde que el hombre le adoptó a sus catorce años, Tim supo lo que quería. Trabajar para Wayne Inc.

Ya tenia diecinueve; era lo suficientemente mayor y responsable para tomar un cargo. Claro, pero primero debía de terminar la Universidad. Y aunque le gustaba quedarse en la mansión Wayne, desde que el hijo biológico de Bruce apareció, ha preferido quedarse en los dormitorios de su facultad.

━Hey Tim, ¿No vas a acompañarnos?

Sonrío ante la invitación por parte de algunos compañeros. Querían ver una maratón nocturna, acompañados de soda y pizza. Buena idea. Pero realmente deseaba terminar uno de sus proyectos ━No. Disfruten de la noche.

Se despidió y con ello, se hizo camino a su habitación. Deseaba concluir con aquello, pues era algo que podía contribuir en la empresa, en la parte tecnológica.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su santuario, todos sus planes cayeron al suelo. Precipitadamente, la cerró en su propia cara, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. ¿Estaba alucinando?

Cautelosamente, abrió la puerta de nuevo, solo un poco, esperando que su alucinación hubiera desaparecido. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Su novio, estaba en su cama... desnudo... con una rosa roja en la boca. Con una mirada sugestiva y engreída...  ¿Ya mencionó desnudo?

Sin cobertura, en lo absoluto. Ingresó al cuarto y cerró con cuidado antes de hablar.

━Jason...

━Drake. ━Trata de mantener sus ojos en el rostro ajeno. Realmente trata.

Tomó aire ━ ¿Qué... estás haciendo?

El mayor sonrió alrededor de la rosa, antes de sacarla para poder hablar correctamente ━ _Esto_ , Baby Bird. ━Extendió los brazos para darle a una mejor vista de su cuerpo ━Es tu regalo por haber pasado todos tus exámenes.

━ ¿Por haber aprobado?

Estaba increíblemente nervioso y no estaba seguro de porqué lo estaba, o avergonzado, o por qué su rostro estaba completamente rojo cuando su novio  _-¡Qué era su novio!-_  se puso de pie y caminó hacia él-  _Oh Dios_ , estaba caminando hacia él, desnudo. Porqué no importa cuantas veces lo piense, se ha sacado la lotería con Jason Peter Todd. El mejor deportista de la Universidad. Y que para su sorpresa estudiaba literatura. ¡Era todo un paquete!

━ ¿No quieres desenvolver tu regalo? ━ Le susurró al oído. Su voz repentinamente sensual y cercana... muy cercana. Dios, podía sentir el calor corporal que desprendía el mayor.

Trago saliva ━ ¿Hay algo para desenvolver? ━Los verdes dieron con sus azules y una sonrisa traviesa fue lo único que obtuvo, y luego un beso, que le robó el aire.

... Seguiría con el proyecto en la mañana. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de aquella sonrisa hambrienta que le está regalando su hombre entre aquel beso.


End file.
